Susie and her Monster Best Friend
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Sulley isn't the only one who becomes a friend with a human child, at Fear Co one Monster you would not think would end up being friends with a human child does and the Monster who does becomes like Family to her is none other than Johnny Worthington III...and the little girl's name is Susie. [sorry if the summary isn't perfect...]


**Credit for Monsters Inc & Monsters University goes to Pixar & Disney. **

**and I think I will only make two or three chapters of this... and I don't know when I will update this but I will when I can... anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry if it isn't perfect because I couldn't think of much to put down for it...and I will try to make the next chapter longer when I can..**

* * *

Susie was a little girl who had a best friend that was well not human...

her best friend was a Monster who she met and befriended about a year ago...

right now she was on the floor of her room and playing with her doll when her closet door opens up and she looks up and sees her friend.

"Johnny!"she said as she giggles and runs over to the monster and lets him pick her up and let her hug him.

yes the monster who she befriended was Johnny Worthington though he wasn't really the first to befriend her and the one who did befriend her was Chet Alexander who didn't shut the door and had let her follow him back into Fear Co.

Susie saw Johnny like a father figure and all so would get really happy whenever he would come to see her and some times Chet would come with him too...

Chet always made Susie laugh and even though Fear Co. and Scream Industries was the only Corporations still scaring...it didn't hurt that when Chet went to 'scare' Susie in her room he made her laugh instead and getting a lot of power for the scream canisters, and it was lucky no one notice the laughter cause of the screaming of the other children that were being scared...

and when Susie will visit Fear Co. and Chet would do something that makes her laugh

Johnny would have to calm Susie down from laughing too much so she wouldn't cause a black out in Fear Co.

"Johnny stay?"Susie asks Johnny who shook his head no "sorry Susie but Johnny can't stay he got too much work to do, I got to scare a lot of kids back at Fear Co...so I have to make this a short visit with you but Chet will be here later to play tea party with ya...didn't you put mud in his tea?"Johnny said as she nods her head "Yes I did but he seem to like it anyway and he even ask for seconds! I even gave him some cookies that I put bugs on it and he ate it."Susie said while giggling and Johnny couldn't help but smile at her being amused by Chet eating the cookies that had bugs on it though Chet eats his cookies with bugs on it some times back at Fear Co. and at his own home too.

Johnny places Susie down and ruffled up her hair with his hand and making her make a face because he mess up her hair and she had to fix it a little with her small hands and to which makes him chuckle at this.

Susie had black hair and blue eyes and was around 4 years old and she was wearing a purple pajamas that has images of kittens and bunnies all over it.

as Johnny was about to go back into the Monster World and Fear Co and while he was opening the door he feels a hand grab his arm and he looks down and saw Susie was giving him the sad eyes and it look like she really didn't want him to go yet.

he sighed at this and looks back at the door before looking back at her "tell you what Susie when it is my day off I will let you come into the Monster World and we can spend the whole day together just me, you and Chet and we can even have Chet draw some nice pictures with you if you like."Johnny said to Susie who thinks about this before letting go of him and nodding her head in agreement and he waves bye to her and goes through the door of her closet and shuts it and Susie runs over to the closed closet door and opens up but pouts when she sees that nothing was in the closet but some stuff she always had in her closet...

"it no fair he always turns off the door that leads back into his world...next time I'm going to sneak into Fear Co."she thought to herself as she crossed her arms and shuts the door and goes over to the doll she was playing with before and picks it up and starts to play with it once more...

to be continued... 


End file.
